Spartan's Sin: Atonement
by Gods Pet
Summary: Spartan 555, A.K.A. the Reaper. He's known throughout the UNSC Infinity for being the only person to come back from the battlefield even if he has an army with him. But all those missions involving No Survivors takes its toll on a man, but can one person change that? OCxOC. Appearance of Halo 4 Characters. Please Read And Review. PM me if you have Character Ideas for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for clicking on the story. Have a nice read.

Drake, that's my name. No one remembers it though. Everyone else know me as Reaper or Death, both fit me pretty nicely.

I am currently the only known Spartan V in existence. My Father, John 117, trained me after I was augmented so that I could become stronger.

After I turned 18 I was officially assigned to the UNSC Infinity to help track down other Shield World's and Deactivate the remaining Halo Rings. My father was stationed on Earth to train Spartan IV's the day I boarded the Infinity, making him miss the launch.

Butt I suppose I'm holding up the story, so let it begin!

Street's POV

"Yo Street!" I turned to where I heard the voice come from. Sitting at a table was my Squad Leader, Sargent Ru.

I walked over and sat across from him getting some M.R.E.'s out of my pocket and tossed him one. A minute later the rest of our squad, Rook, sat down next to us and began our daily talk on missions, ops, Etc.

"Hey Street?" I turned to Paul, the Newbi of the ODST Squad.

"Yeah Paul?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Whose the guy in Red and Black Spartan Armor over there?" I looked over his shoulder but quickly shrank back down. Everyone noticed my expression and looked, but all shrank back but Paul.

Behind us 3 Tables over was none other than the only known Spartan V recruit. Jean, the teams Engineer, was the first to answer.

"He's Spartan 555, Codename Reaper." Paul just shrugged.

'What a fool!'

"What's so bad about him?" Everyone face palmed except Ru. He was the quickest with the answer.

"He has a long track record of going on Missions and being the only one to come back alive. He once took a team of 15 Spartan IV's with him on one mission back at Shield World Eten and none of them came back alive. The only thing that remained of those Spartans were their Dog Tags and IFF Tags which he had with him. And every mission with a team, its the same, no one lives but him." Paul starred at Ru for a straight 3 minutes before he bursted out laughing,but stopped two minutes later.

"Your serious? Come on, it has to be a coincidence. You guys are exaggerating." I grabbed him by his Fatigue Collar and pulled him down to the table startling the rest.

"Do you know how the last Rookie died on this team?!" I whispered.

"Yeah…some Promethean Knight did a side swipe and cut him in half."

"While he was on a mission with Reaper! That man is cursed I tell you!" I said letting him go. He turned around then back at me.

"So, every mission he's been on it always ended with him last standing?" The whole Squad nodded in unison. He sighed and continued to eat an M.R.E.

'At least he learned the easy way than the hard way.'

Drake's POV

'Another rumor spread.' I sighed as I heard ODST Squad "The Rook's" slander my name once more.

"Reaper…I have detected vital signs escalating, do you need assistance?" I got up from the table and started my way out of the Mess Hall.

As I walked down the corridor I saw several people stare at me. 'This is getting annoying.'

As I walked into my room I laid down onto my bed hoping to find comfort.

"Is there something wrong Reaper?" I sighed knowing full well A.I.'s can't feel real emotions.

"Nothing…nothing at all." I laid there until I fell asleep.

I was dreaming of that day, the day 16 Spartans were ordered to clear out a Covenant Base. It was suppose to be simple, easy even. But it went horribly wrong.

Dream.

"Drake!" I jumped at the sudden yell in my ear. I looked behind me to see Hawk with a M.R.E. in her hand offering it out to me.

"Thanks." I took off my helmet and took the Military Trash Food. As me and her were sitting on a Covenant Weapons crate we saw what the base we attacked was reduced to. We cleared out the whole base in a matter of minutes. Only things here were 3 Zealot Elites and around 200 grunts. But none were a match for a attack force made up of only Spartans. The base was practically rubble from all the explosives, plasma, and bullets that lit the air not more than 10 minutes ago.

"So…what are you going to do when you get back on the Infinity?" I looked at her with a crooked brow.

"Nothing much, just going to try spending time with my girl."

"And who is that?" She said smirking.

"The girl I'm looking at right now." She giggled for a minute then leaned on my shoulder. She was around 6ft 1, just a foot shy from being my height. Her eyes were brown just like her short cut hair, but I never got tired of looking at her.

"Yo love birds!" I turned my head to the figure on top of the base. There stood Jack, the forces leader.

"We got a-!" He was interrupted by a plasma mortar hitting the base. In a split second I had my helmet on and my A.R. in my hands. Our teams tactics officer ran out but was stopped when an energy sword struck through him, cutting him in half.

"Contacts!" Everyone in the force was on their feet and blasting rounds through the air in seconds of my call.

I shot off my B.R. rounds at any elite I could see, but it didn't make a difference. When I got up the hill to see what we were up against there was at least 6 Wraiths.

I turned around and saw the battle on the base, everyone except Hawk were dead. I saw her struggling with a Zealot before I pulled out my pistol and shot it in the head.

I started running towards her but I wasn't fast enough. A Wraith came out of nowhere and fired off a mortar, hitting the area beside her making her fly like a rag doll. She landed in front of me dead, with her vital signs going flat on my HUD.

At that I lost it. I unleashed a living hell on the Covies before they could take me out. After 30 minutes all of them were dead. I was the only one on the Battlefield. I was Alone.

Real World.

I jumped awake at the sound of my timer.

"Good morning Reaper, sleep well?"

"Just fine. What's on today's agenda?" It took lest than 2 seconds for the A.I. to reply.

"Your Schedule says that your to be put on a mission with ODST Squad Rook." I sighed and sat down on a large cube of metal which had dents all over it from when I used it as a punching bag.

"ok. tell command to send some body bags with them, they'll need them."

"Already notified, you do know that specific ODST Squad was the same one from yesterday right?" I froze. I completely forgot about that.

"Reaper? Your Pulse escalated by 12 beats, is something the matter?" I shakily answered her with a "Yes" before I left my room.

I brought up the mission log telling the details.

Location: Pelican Bay 16

Time: 01:45 Hundred Hours.

Date: 7/3/2578

Main Priority: Classified. Will be debriefed on Flight.

I sighed as I closed the Log.

I checked the time and started sprinting when it read 01:43.

Angel's POV

I was leaning against the side of the Pelican waiting for my new team and a Spartan to arrive along with Spartan Palmer, who I have got to say, looks ticked. I checked my HUD again and saw the time was 01:48 Hundred Hours. She turned to me with a sigh.

"I'm sorry but it looks like your teammates won't be joining yo-!" She was cut off by a sudden gush of wind and a 7ft tall figure standing right beside her. She turned her head towards him and sighed.

'Was this a normal occurrence?!'

"So glad you could make it today 555. Seems like the other ODST's ditched today's Mission. I wonder why?" She sounded as if she knew this would happen. The Spartan snapped to attention and was at a Salute form before I could even blink my eye.

"At ease 555." He snapped back to the way he was before. She continued when she knew he was listening.

"Today" she motioned her hand at me like I was being presented. "ODST Angel will be accompanying you on this mission." I heard a groan start to form but was cut short when Palmer stepped in front of him.

"Don't give me that crap. I know that you said no more team ups, I told ONI the same thing. But they said to do it anyway so here we are."

"Fine. What's the Op?"

"You and Angel are going to clear out a Forerunner Teleporter Relay guarded to the brim with Covenant." He nodded then looked at me. I wore the 2552 version armor, not the sorry excuse that was now on the lines.

"555 get inside the Pelican. I need a word with Angel." He went in without a word. She turned to me and took off her helmet.

"Listen Angel he doesn't have a good track record of bringing teammates back alive so…" I chuckled and looked up at her.

"Don't worry mom. I don't think he's had a daughter of a Spartan IV Commander as a Teammate yet." She laughed and put an hand on my shoulder a minute before pulling me into a bear hug.

"Sorry that your idiot of a father wasn't able to see you off on your first mission today. ONI wanted to have a chat with him about Spartan 555." I nodded as she let me go.

"He's Captain of the ship so I can understand that. Besides, we all have our duties. Anyway I better get going bye mom." She nodded and put her helmet on with the sound of the seals reattaching.

"Bye hon. Love ya." I nodded and walked into the Pelican. I say in the seat across from 555 and nodded at him. "So… had a good sleep?" His acknowledgement lights flashed. 'So much for a fun flight.'

Thank you for reading my story! Have a nice day or night and don't forget to Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for clicking on chapter 2! Anyway enjoy the story.

Angel's POV

It had been 3 hours since our descent into the Shield World and not word came from the Spartan. He was resting against the seat when I finally had enough.

"Hey." He ignored me.

"You in there?" He continued to ignore me.

"HEY!" I yelled out causing him to jump. He straightened up and looked at me, or should I say glaring, can't tell with their visors being so tinted from the outside.

"So, I'm guessing your tired?" He flashed his negative lights my way.

"Then you choose to stay wide awake and ignore a person for 3 hours straight?" He flashed a negative light again.

"Then what were you doing?" He flashed a negative light again.

"Can you at least answer me with a word?" He flashed ANOTHER negative light my way.

"You know your really ticking me off now." He flashed an affirmative light.

"Wow, so you know how to use something other then a negative light." He flashed at least 16 different lights at me the second the words left my mouth.

"You know your really-" He cut me off by flashing a acknowledgement light.

"Your really-!" He flashed a negative light.

"Will you just not touch the lights for a while?!" We starred at each other for 5 minutes before he flashed another Acknowledgment light at me.

"Flash another light at me and I swear I'll tear that helmet off you and throw it out the emergency hatch!" I yelled out. He jerked back, looking taken back at the comment. Then he resumed the position he was once in and his whole armor set off at least 6 for each piece. Then it went off after 3 seconds.

"That's what I get for trying to talk to a guy who has a 'No Team Survival Rate' on his record." He got off his seat and was standing right in front of me with a hand on his Magnum.

"That may be true but at least I try not to get attached to the dead." I starred at him as he went towards his seat. 'Well, I guess it's true. I'm a idiot.'

A moment later the Pelican's cockpit bursted into flames.

"Holy-!" The Pelican went into what I guessed was a tailspin because everything was flying around in a spiral. Moments later everything went black at the sound of crunching metal.

Drake's POV

"Crap!" I grabbed onto the side of the weapons rack and held on as the Pelican entered a tailspin.

"Reaper, we have a 0.2% chance of-"

"Shut it!" As the words left my mouth the Pelican crashed, throwing me into the opposite side of the pelican knocking me unconscious. The only thought I had was 'Is this how I go out?'

Kader's POV

I looked in horror as the Humans craft vanished from view. I turned to the Officer who ordered the firing.

"Sir! What have you done?!" The Sangheili turned to me with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you mean Minor? I just shot down a Human Aircraft that was made to kill the Covenant."

"But Sir! It's dishonorable to kill those who can't fight back!" In one moment I was on my back with a Sword at my throat.

"Do not talk about Honor with me Minor. I'm in command of this area so refrain from calling my tactics dishonorable!" He got off me and deactivated his energy sword clamping it to his thigh.

He walked towards the Gun that shot down the human craft and pressed his palm on it.

"The Forerunners gave us there technology to dispose of the Humans, so do not question the use of it understood Minor? I will personally kill you in your sleep if it is needed." He walked into the barracks as a snowstorm started to come over the Horizon.

Drake's POV

"Argh!" I pushed a large sheet of metal off of my legs, getting to my feet in seconds. I scanned the area and saw we crashed in the storm Biome.

"Reaper, you have a concussion and several Bruised ribs. I suggest that you-"

"Don't tell me!" I yelled searching through the wreckage. I stopped when I saw the ODST. She had a large piece of Shrapnel going through her leg.

"Ah crap." I opened up my x-rays and saw that it narrowly missed the main Artery. Only one bruised rib but overall she was not beaten up as bad as me.

"Reaper a snowstorm is approaching. I suggest we find cover soon before-"

"Just be quiet. I have to find the pilot. Give me a waypoint on his IFF tags." It popped up moments later showing it was under more wreckage.

'Dang it not again.'

I dug in and grabbed them putting them in my utility pouch. I turned to the ODST and gently removed her from the seat she was locked in.

"Bring up a waypoint on the nearest cave."

"Yes Reaper." It opened up and I saw it was 100 Meters away from my position.

"Ok, ETA on the storm?"

"3 Minutes 49 Seconds."

"Ok." I slowly walked to the cave to see it was a simple cavern. It had more than enough room to wait out the storm but would still be a problem with the cold wind.

I gently laid down the ODST and started to build a wall of snow to stop the cold from coming in, getting it done in a matter of minutes. As I turned back to the ODST I noticed that she was starring at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were hurt. No need for reason." I got in front of her and quickly got to work on the shrapnel. It was an easy fix, but the girl was whining most of the time.

'Guess they don't make them like they use to.'

Angel's POV

I hate the Spartan even more now. Not only do I owe him but now he's stitching my wound.

'Gosh dang Spartans, always saving people when they should watch their own hides.' I cringed as he put the last stitch in.

"That should do it. Try to not move that much." He went to the opposite side of the cave and rested against the wall.

"thanks." I thought he didn't hear me but after a minute he flashed a Affirmative light.

'This is going to be a long mission.'

I rolled to my side and started drifting to sleep, but something told me that it wouldn't last long.

Drake's POV

I saw another shiver go through her like the ones before.

"Sir there's a 87.54% chance she's going to-"

"Can it." I said getting up. I made my way over to her and took out a blanket from my utility pouch. I threw it over her and she took it without so much as even a sound.

I went back to my spot from before and slumped against the wall keeping an eye on the entrance.

'If an elite shows up or a stupid grunt then their gonna get more than they bargained for.' I turned my head to the ODST, who was curled up in a ball under the sheet.

'Strange, she actually looks peaceful.' I turned back towards the entrance, hoping no one came through. Sure enough, the snow wall was still in one peace.

"Reaper, is something wrong?"

"Nothing whatsoever. All im doing is starring at a snow wall waiting for somebody in Infinity to figure out that the pelican is down." I heard nothing more from the A.I.

'At least the A.I. isn't talking anymore. Now for some peace and quiet.'

"But Reaper, if the AA Gun is still up wouldn't that pelican be shot down to?"

"Oh crap your right!" I stood up and made my way for the entrance. I turned my head to the ODST and then back at the entrance. I bolted out into the snow issuing commands to the A.I.

"Put a Waypoint on the ODST and the AA Gun. We need this done soon so that we can get out of here!" Moments later the Waypoints came up showing the locations.

I went into a full blown sprint towards the AA Gun not looking back. The snow storm was blocking my visor but I activated the Scan System the ODST's had back in 2552.

I jumped over rocks as I went towards the base, but stopped when I came within a klick of it.

"Bring up the Friendly or Foe tags. If any human is in there I don't want to shoot them." I heard a sizzling sound making me turn around to see a Fuel Rod Cannon being shot at me.

"Oh snap." I ducked to the right narrowly missing the shot.

I heard a high pitched squeak that sound like someone saying "I found a Demon!"

I charged at the cannon and saw it was being controlled by a grunt. 'This won't end well' I unsheathed my knife and threw it, hitting him right between the eyes. 'For him anyway.'

I walked over and grabbed the Full Rod Cannon and took the ammo. The little guy had 10 extra ammo, enough to take out a simple AA Gun.

I attached the Cannon to my back and started towards the Base. 'God I hope this doesn't end badly.'

Thank you for reading chapter 2! Have a nice day! Also please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thank you for clicking on chapter 3! Have a nice read.

I sat in silence as the elite officer passed me by. 'Just two more seconds.' As he pressed the control panel, opening the Plasma Generator to the AA Gun. 'Now.'

I jolted from my hiding spot and got to his back, slitting his throat and grabbing the energy sword from his thigh as he fell to the ground.

'Takes care of that.' I grabbed both of his plasma grenades and activated them.

"Here goes nothing." I threw them into the generator and bolted out of the AA Gun as the fireworks started.

I saw the whole base was in confusion from the surprise because of the fact everyone was running everywhere…until a grunt yelled out "Demon!"

I turned around and slashed the grunt across the chest causing instant death. I turned around and saw they were all heading towards me with plasma rifles firing.

'Ah crap.' I pulled out my Fuel Rod Cannon and fired off a whole clip into the incoming horde, but when the green smoke cleared I only saw 13 Elites and 18 grunts lying on the ground.

More enemy's kept on advancing with me out of ammo on the guns. I pulled out the energy sword and ran towards the crowd of enemy's, not bothering to even check my swords plasma charge.

I ducked as a sword from a Elite Zealot flew towards me. I jumped forward and struck the Elite, chopping off his head. I grabbed his sword and began duel-wielding against the horde of Covenant, picking up plasma grenades and weapons as I cut through them.

After 15 minutes there was only 10 Elites standing, all of them armed with swords.

One stepped from the group with what looked to be a smile across his face. 'He has to be the leader.'

"You have done well fighting my men Human, but now you must be killed."

I laughed at the comment…until a Sniper Shot pierced through my left shoulder going straight through my armor. I stumbled to the ground in moments from the pain. As I laid there on the ground I turned to where the trail came from. A Jackal was posted on top of the wall behind me lining up a second shot.

'Now I die?' Was my thought before a flood of memories came through my head.

Flashback.

I threw my fist at dads head…but was on the ground in a second without me realizing it. I looked up at him and saw the stern face that was shown to me for the 15 years I've been alive. I sighed as I jumped to my feet, realizing the fight was pointless, I could never win against him.

I began to walk away when my dad got in front of me.

"Drake, what do you think your doing?"

"Dad I can't win against you, every time I go against you I always am thrown to the ground." His face took on a tone of anger.

"Son. You think a Covenant Soldier will let you walk away?"

"Well no but-!"

"Then finish the Gosh Dang fight! Now try one more time. If you fail then we continue, if you land a punch, then we will stop for today." I grunted and raised my fist. He kept his leveled with his chest.

"Finish the fight." I unloaded 5 punches aiming for his head but all were blocked.

"Finish the fight!" I threw another punch as he continued his chant.

"FINISH THE FIGHT!"

Real Life.

I jumped from the ground as the second shot fired and slashed the lead Elite across the chest. He stumbled back and hid behind the other 9 Elites. "What are you doing?! Kill him!" They charged at me with intent to kill in their eyes. I duck as the first one got close and as the Sniper fired, hitting the poor elite in the head.

I grabbed both of the dead Elites plasma grenades and started advancing. I threw a grenade and stuck the Jackal in the face causing him to cry out in pain.

I threw the second and hit a Minor Elite on the thigh causing him and the poor fool beside him to explode in a blue flame of glory.

"Exvol!" Yelled one of them as I decapitated him. They starred in horror as I stepped closer to them with the energy in my right hand.

"KELL HIM!" They looked at each other before running at me with guns pointed at me. I effectively blocked each shot and cut through them as each got to me, all that stood now was their leader who was trying to run. But ended up with my energy sword probing through him sticking out of his chest. As he laid on the ground I walked towards the Phantom bay, not bothering to look back at the dead Sangheili.

'Mission accomplished.' I was about to get into a phantom when I saw a UNSC Pelican come into view.

"What the? I didn't call for an-"

"Reaper. An S.O.S. has been broadcasting during that last skirmish. I believe that ODST got a Beacon working at the crash site." I looked at the Pelican as it landed, unloading around 7 Marines who began searching the area.

"Spartan." I turned to where the sound came from and saw a Spartan IV sporting Pathfinder armor.

"Yes sir?" I noticed that there was a Ensign Emblem on the shoulder. I automatically went into a salute.

"SIR!" I heard a chuckle before the Spartan said "At ease."

"Yes sir." The spartan turned around looking at the remnants of the battle.

"You got your Name for a reason huh? And also its mam not sir." I mentally face palmed myself on those words.

"And also you should thank that ODST. She did rig a Beacon with only junk."

"Yes mam." She turned around and looked me in the eye.

"My, my, they were right. You are a stickler for-!" Those were the last words before everything went black.

'Guess that I used up all my energy huh?'

Colton's POV

I watched as Spartan 555 fell to the ground unconscious. I rolled him over and noticed a Plasma burn going strait through his left shoulder with blood pouring out.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" A second later a medical team came out with a stretcher and hauled him into the Assault Pelican. I stood up and turned on the COM's link.

"This is Ensign Colton to all Marines. We are leaving…keep post until a Demolition Team comes and retrieves you. This is Colton out." I turned off the COM's and headed into the Pelican to see Spartan 555 and ODST Angel both nagging at each other, actually more like Spartan 555 using lights while the girl yelled at him.

"If I'd known any better I'd say you two were a married couple." The both saluted but 555 clutched the bio-foamed wound laying back down on the stretcher.

"At ease." I turned to Spartan 555 with my palm on my visor.

"Guess you can't be called Reaper anymore huh? You finally broke that '0% Team Survival Rate' record."

"Yes mam."

'Im starting to like this Spartan.' I turned to the ODST.

"So" I sat down right beside 555. "You rigged a distress beacon all by yourself out of nothing but torn up Pelican Wires and duck tape?"

"Yes mam." I nodded and looked at the two. Both were starring at me as if I was an Elite.

"Is something the matter soldiers?" They both simultaneously said "No Mam!" on the drop of a dime.

"Good, now get some rest…we have a long flight home."

'I have a sinking feeling that someone's going to use lights.'

Hi thanks for reading! Sorry for the long update, schools a pain. Anyway if you have any character ideas please PM me. Have a nice day and please leave a review for gods sake! Thank you fanboy30, and Rodrigo for leaving one.


	4. Update

Sorry for the waiting. Got grounded from my computer for a couple of mistakes in school. I'm lucky I managed to sneak on here. Im about over with the grounding and I've been taking notes like crazy. New chap should be up in a week.


End file.
